character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Priere (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Priere= |-|Overlord Priere= Summary Priere is the main protagonist of La Pucelle: Tactics. Priere is priestess working to be the next "Maiden of Light", however, he explosive personality keeps on getting in her way. One day she defeated her 1000th demon which began her slow transition into becoming a demonic Overlord who would only be interested in fighting strong opponents, however, she began to fight against the darkness in her heart until she returned to her original personality though she remained as a demon. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A | Low 1-C Name: Priere Origin: La Pucelle: Tactics Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 |''' Much Older '''Classification: Priestess |''' Demon, Overlord '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Priere=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Has physically punched a ghost), Soul Manipulation (Can purify souls and send them to the afterlife), Sealing, Healing, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (She can summon various gods that can aid her in battle) |-|Overlord Priere=All previous abilities, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate every atom on a planetary scale), Duplication, Soul Manipulation (Has entered her own soul and the souls of others to fight people who had entered it, Split someone's soul in half to make them fight against their other half, Can split her own soul to make duplicates of her self), Emotional Manipulation (Can enter someone's soul and can change people's emotions by beating up visualisations of those emotions), Size Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Shapeshifting (Can disguise herself as others), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a pocket dimension made entirely out of light and darkness), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Saw through an illusion that the darkness had put her through) and Soul Manipulation (Can freely fragment her own soul and be fine with it) |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Regularly beats demons) | Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Stated to be almost as strong as Dark Prince Croix, Regularly fights people like Laharl, Stated to have the Power of a true Overlord) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight normal demons) | MFTL+ '''(Is faster than her base form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Music Batons Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable | '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Priere can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Kimi no Todoke: Priere uses a spiked weapon and uses it to stab a hole through the enemy. ** Sky High Cavalier: '''Priere throws her baton and rides through the air before hitting the enemy with another baton. ** '''Foret de Cercle: '''Priere sends the enemy flying through the air and makes them hit several of her batons before she hits them with another baton. ** '''Atomic Super Blast: Overlord Priere makes an explosive wave of energy by controlling all of the atoms in the world. ** Holy Breaker: Overlord Priere traps her opponent in a pillar of holy energy while she attacks them inside of it before breaking out and causing a giant explosion. ** Requiem Aeternam Fin: Overlord Priere traps the enemy in a large box of holy energy which she shrinks before she blows it up. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Priere can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buffs that live inside of items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Priere | Overlord Priere Note: While Priere has once shown to be able to harm Gig and survive one of his attacks, this is an outlier because of the fact that she is always shown as being on a similar level to the likes of Laharl and Killia. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1